Problem: Ashley buys a basket of coconuts on sale for $\$14$ before tax. The sales tax is $10\%$. What is the total price Ashley pays for the basket of coconuts? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of coconuts. ${10\%} \times {$14} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.10} \times {$14} = {$1.40}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Ashley paid. ${$1.40} + {$14.00} = $15.40$ Ashley needs to pay $$15.40.$